Long Live
by Marauder Mistress
Summary: Follows the Golden Trio in the years after the Last Battle. Written in accordance with Taylor Swift's song "Long Live". Please Read and Review!


_**I say remember this moment  
>In the back of my mind<br>The time we stood with our shaking hands  
>The crowds in stands went wild<strong>_

Harry glanced at his two best friends who were standing hand in hand in front of the crowd. He smiled a little to himself and looked down at Ginny, who was holding his hand tightly in her own. His smile widened slightly. _It was over._

_**We were the kings and the queens  
>And they read off our names<strong>_

'Regulus Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Ted Tonks, Dobby, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin, Remus Lupin, Colin Creevy,' Harry read thickly. 'These people and many others gave their lives to end the war. They will be remembered.'

_**The night you danced like you knew our lives  
>Would never be the same<strong>_

'Dance with me, Harry?' Ginny asked offering him her hand.

'It's a memorial service, Ginny,' Harry said heavily, 'I don't feel much like dancing.'

Ginny's chocolate eyes flashed. 'Don't make me hex you...' Harry stood, a wry grin tugging at his mouth and took her hand. She beamed.

_**You held your head like a hero  
>On a history book page<strong>_

_**It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<strong>_

Harry closed the dormitory door quietly behind him. Ron jumped, reaching for his wand. Realising there was no danger, Ron shoved his wand in his pocket and wiped at his watery eyes before leaving the room.

Harry sat down heavily on his own bed, letting his tears fall freely. For the first time in months he was allowed to let it out. For the first time in months, he didn't have to be the strong one, didn't have to hold his head up and play hero.

_**Long live **__**the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, "long live **__**all the magic we made"  
>And <strong>__**bring on **__**all the **__**pretenders**__**  
>One day we will be remembered<strong>_

_**I said remember this feeling  
>I passed the pictures around<br>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
>Wishing for right now<strong>_

'There's Teddy,' Harry said passing Hermione a photo of his Godson. She smiled at the child with turquoise hair and matching eyes.

'He looks so much like them,' she said softly, wiping away a tear on her cheek.

He reached out and squeezed her hand, 'To think, after everything, we can sit here looking at baby photos of my Godson.'

Her tears flowed unhindered down her cheeks. 'I know,' she sobbed, 'it seems like a lifetime we were here, being served soup by Kreacher. The day before we broke into the Ministry, remember?'

'If you'd told me then what we are doing now, I would've thought you'd lost it. To think it's only been a year...'

_**We are the kings and the queens  
>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<br>When they gave us our trophies  
>And we held them up for our town<strong>_

'To Mr Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley, I award the Order of Merlin First Class, for your services to the Wizarding World during the War. You acted with bravery, selflessness, and most importantly, you ended it,' Kingsley said, pride slipping into his voice.

The trio accepted their awards humbly and smiled a little nervously at the new Minister, and the crowd they were standing before. Ron reached out and squeezed Hermione's hand, and clapped Harry on the back.

_**And the cynics were outraged  
>Screaming, "this is absurd"<strong>_

'You, Draco Anatres Malfoy, will be fined one thousand galleons for your actions in the war, but you will not go to Azkaban because you were underage for most of the War,' the Prosecutor read. Draco nodded once, and went to stand by his father, who had already been sentenced to life in Azkaban.

'You, Narcissa Salutari Malfoy, were a woman grown through the entire War, and so will spend the remainder of your days with your husband, in Azkaban.'

'No,' Harry said, standing up from his place in the courtroom. Ron sighed, sharing an "I-told-you-so" look with Hermione. 'She will not go to Azkaban. Give her a fine as well.'

'This is absurd!' One witch cried angrily, 'Why should she get off? She admitted to being a Death Eater!' Narcissa chewed her lip, sharing a scared glance with her husband and son.

'It is not absurd,' Harry said calmly. 'Severus Snape was also a Death Eater. He changed his mind and will be remembered as a hero. Regulus Black was the same. He made my life harder by doing that, but he was good in the end. This woman saved my life. Had Voldemort not chosen her to see if I was alive, I would be dead and the War would not have ended... If we punish those who redeem themselves, what incentive is that to do the right thing?'

'He sounds like Dumbledore,' Ginny whispered to Ron who sniggered.

_**'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world**_

It was one of _those_ days for Harry. No matter how hard anyone tried, he would not be pulled out of his melancholy state. 'What are you thinking about?' Hermione asked quietly as she and Ron sat down next to their distracted best friend.

Harry smiled absently, 'Can you believe that at one point, the fate of the entire world rested on the shoulders of three scared, clueless teenagers in a tent? That at one point, the world relied on us being able to break into Gringotts?'

Ron laughed suddenly, 'Sirius would have found that hilarious.'

'My dad too, I think,' Harry said quietly. 'And Remus.'

_**Long live **__**the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>I was screaming, "long live **__**all the magic we made"  
>And <strong>__**bring on **__**all the **__**pretenders  
>I'm not afraid<strong>_

'I'll be back in two days,' Harry promised, giving Ginny a quick kiss.

'I'm going too,' she insisted. Harry sighed. She was of age now, but he still wanted her safe.

'No, you're not. It'll be dangerous; any surviving Death Eaters will expect me to go back to Godric's Hollow. There could be an ambush.'

Ginny raised a thin eyebrow. 'What if I don't care?' Harry was reminded forcefully of the day he had broken up with her. Her expression softened as she read his, 'Harry, I'm not afraid. I'm going with you.'

Harry nodded, knowing he could talk her out of it, but it _was_ her decision to make, and it would be wrong of him to take away her free will. He made a promise to himself to keep her safe. Ginny smiled and kissed him.

'Come on,' Harry said reluctantly, breaking the kiss, 'Let's find Ron and Hermione.'

_**Long live **__**all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life<br>Fighting dragons with you  
>I was screaming, "long live <strong>__**the look on your face"**_

_**And **__**bring on **__**all the **__**pretenders  
>One day we will be remembered<strong>_

'And in first year!' Ron chortled, sipping at his Butterbeer. 'Hagrid's dragon, Norbet.'

'Norberta,' Hermione corrected automatically.

'Whatever,' Harry said, catching Ron's eye, 'And Hermione and I had to sneak up to the Astronomy Tower to get rid of him and we-'

'Why wasn't I there?' Ron asked suddenly, frowning as he tried to remember.

Hermione snorted, 'Norberta bit you.'

'Oh yeah!' Both boys laughed and the slightly amused, slightly disapproving look on their best friend's face.

'We got caught, remember?' Hermione added grumpily. 'We left the Cloak at the top of the tower.'

Harry grinned, 'And we had that detention with Hagrid where I saw Quirrell...' He was silent for a bit and then, 'I was talking to McGonagall the other day, and she said up until sixth year, the three of us were about tied with the Marauders; less detentions, same amount of trouble, more danger. Then she told me that in this past year, we have won with the amount of destruction.'

'Really?' Hermione asked looking a little proud despite herself, 'But most of the things we did were outside of school.'

Harry snorted, 'I don't remember Sirius or Remus ever telling me about the time they single-handedly destroyed the castle.'

'You didn't though, mate,' Ron said, 'We had a bit of help.'

Harry shook his head, 'When Luna and I went to Ravenclaw tower, one of the Carrows found us and pressed the Dark Mark. If I hadn't been there, the Last Battle wouldn't have been at Hogwarts.'

Hermione looked at Harry, stunned, having not heard this before. Ron blinked, looked at Harry and then burst out laughing.

_**Hold on to spinning around  
>Confetti falls to the ground<br>May these memories break our fall**_

_**And you take a moment  
>Promise me this:<br>That you'll **__**stand by**__**me forever**_

'I do,' Ginny Potter said, leaning in to kiss Harry, sealing the marriage.

'I love you,' he whispered, nuzzling her ear, while their friends and family cheered.

'I love you.'

People threw confetti and conjured sparks around them. George and Ron were grinning as they sent pieces of rice whizzing into Harry's glasses with their wands. Harry made a face at his brothers in law, not really minding, but turned away laughing as Hermione rounded on them. 'Of all the immature things to do... Really, I don't know what you're thinking. I hope he throws things at you on our wedding day, Ronald.' Her remark made Ron turn bright red, but she didn't seem to notice, 'And you George, what's your excuse?'

'It's what Fred would have wanted,' he said brightly.

Hermione didn't seem to have an argument for this, so she left George alone and continued berating Ron, who half-heartedly said, 'It's what Sirius and Remus and Harry's dad would have wanted?'

_**But if God forbid fate should step in  
>And force us into a goodbye<br>If you have **__**children **__**someday  
>When they point to the pictures<br>Please tell them my name  
>Tell them how the crowds went wild<br>Tell them how I hope they shine**_

'So I was offered a job in the Auror Office today,' Harry said as Ginny stirred a pot on the stove. He had finished his Auror training the year before.

'Excellent!' Ginny said excitedly, 'Well done, love, I-'

'I turned it down,' Harry said quietly.

'What?' Ginny growled, rounding on her husband. With a wooden spoon in her hand, she looked quite formidable. 'Why?'

'It's too dangerous. I know I did the training and everything, but...'

Ginny looked at him skeptically. 'This time five years ago you were breaking into Gringotts Bank...'

Harry scrunched up his mouth, 'I didn't have a wife then. I wasn't expecting a child.' He looked pointedly at her rounded belly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, 'You had Teddy to live for.' The five year old looked up from his seat at the kitchen table at the sound of his name. When no one said anything, he shrugged and went back to colouring. 'Take the job, Harry. You've been working for the Order anyway, and you always wanted to be an Auror. I can see you still want to.'

Harry smiled at his wife, 'If you're sure...'

'Positive,' she said briskly, 'I was talking to Hermione and she said Ron's been offered a job too. Seems they want both of you. I expect they'd want the third but she's all wrapped up in the Law Enforcement Squad...'

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, stroking her swollen belly.

_**Long live **__**the walls we crashed through  
>I had the time of my life with you<strong>_

_**Long, **__**long live **__**the walls we crashed through  
>All the candlelight shined just for me and you<br>And I was screaming, "long live **__**all the magic we made"  
>And <strong>__**bring on **__**all the **__**pretenders  
>I'm not afraid<strong>_

'She'll be fine!' Harry said, though he too was scared out of his wits.

'So stupid!' Ron growled, inconsolable, 'Easiest trick in the book. He knew he couldn't bloody win so he resorted to cheating. So stupid! I should've seen it coming and-'

'Ron? Harry!' Ginny shouted, tumbling out of the Floo with Teddy. Harry caught her arm before she could hit the ground. 'Thanks, here take Teddy. Oh, Ron!'

Ginny ran over to hug her brother tightly as Harry talked with Teddy, 'Auntie Hermione is going to be fine.'

'I know,' the little boy said solemnly, peering up at his Godfather.

Harry was a little taken aback by his response. 'How do you know?' he smiled.

'Uncle Ron says she's she can do anything.' Teddy said this with such conviction that Harry found his fear melting.

'Ron's right,' Harry told him, and looked up at his best friend, who was smiling, having heard every word.

_**Singing **__**long live **__**all the mountains we moved  
>I had the time of my life<br>Fighting dragons with you**_

_**And long, **__**long live **__**the look on your face  
>And <strong>__**bring on**__**all the **__**pretenders  
>One day we will be remembered<strong>_

'What were they thinking?' Minerva McGonagall muttered to herself as she walked to her office. They had already given her "James Sirius Potter", named after the two greatest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. The boy, aptly named, had all of Sirius' charm, James' cheek, and their combined intelligence and Quidditch ability. 'And now Albus. Trust Potter to name his son after his brilliant but insane mentor...'

She walked up the stairs to her office and found a boy seated in front of her desk.

'I think it's very touching, Severus,' Albus Dumbledore's portrait said cheerfully. Tears glistened in his blue eyes.

The dark haired first year smiled, 'Dad named me after you because you're the bravest man he ever knew.' Snape gritted his teeth and stalked out of his frame. 'Hi, Professor,' the boy said looking up at the Headmistress. 'I was just getting acquainted with the portraits here.'

'Names,' McGonagall sighed.

The miniature James/Harry Potter smiled knowingly, 'Albus Severus Potter.'

'Albus Severus?' McGonagall spluttered. 'Unbelievable.' It was so very much like Harry to name his children after people he had lost, but Severus? Apart from the fact that Harry had hated Snape for his entire schooling career, neither Albus nor Severus were fashionable names.

'Why?'

McGonagall sighed, 'Your father hasn't changed a bit. I suppose I should have seen it coming.'

'What?'

'Him naming his children after people he knew. If I didn't already know Fred Weasley the second, I would assume there was a Fred Potter.'

'Nope,' Albus said brightly, 'but I do have a sister called Lily.'

The boy spoke as if he knew the reaction this would cause. It was so very Dumbldore-ish of him. 'Red Hair?' McGonagall asked thickly.

'Yep. Here.' He passed her a photo of a girl with red hair and brown eyes. She looked a lot like her mother, but also like Lily Evans, without the eyes.

Suddenly, Minerva McGonagall understood the reasons behind the names. 'They will be remembered,' she whispered.


End file.
